1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for conducting electrical direct current, having at least one bus bar. Here, term bus bar is to be understood as an electrical conductor for the distribution of electrical energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually, bus bars are usually made of copper or aluminum, and are in an electrically uninsulated form.